Von Wühlern, Piekern und echten Männern
by JoNiTo
Summary: Hermione erteilt den Jungs eine Nachhilfestunde der anderen Art. ;- SSHG, HP, RW


**Disclaimer: **Die Protagonisten, sowie Teile des HP-Universums habe ich mir bei JKR ausgeliehen und es sind keinerlei finanzielle Interessen damit verbunden. Die Idee stammt aus einer Szene des Films Keinohrhasen. Ich hoffe das nimmt mir niemand übel, aber es war einfach zu verführerisch für mich, einen kleinen OS drum herum zu bauen.

Und weil heute der 9. Januar ist:

**Happy Birthday Severus!**

**.**

**.  
**

**Von Wühlern, Piekern und echten Männern**

Severus Snape saß, nein, er lag schon halb auf seiner Couch in seinen Wohnräumen. Einen Arm hielt er quer über seinen Bauch, um die Schmerzen in Grenzen zu halten. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Fast wäre er von dem Polster gerutscht, als er von Krämpfen geschüttelt zur Seite kippte.

Hermione stand in mitten des Raumes und genoss den Anblick. Es war zwar nicht mehr so selten, aber trotzdem weidete sie sich jedes Mal an diesen Momenten. Man mochte sie egoistisch nennen, doch das war ihr im Augenblick egal. Für diesen Anblick würde sie immer wieder zum Verräter werden.

Sie liebte es einfach zu sehr, wenn ihr Ehemann aus vollem Herzen lachte.

„Und dann", erzählte sie weiter, „hat Ron mich doch tatsächlich gebeten, dir nichts von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen."

Das war dann der Augenblick, in dem Severus Snape – Griesgram extraordinär – von seinem Sitzmöbel auf den Teppich rutschte. Sein dunkles Lachen hallte von den dicken Mauern wider.

Was war geschehen?

Auch in der Zaubererwelt gab es so genannte Weiberabende, an denen geklatscht und getratscht wurde.

Ebenso trafen sich die Männer bei einem guten Schluck, um über dies und das zu reden. Meist über Quidditch. Und vielleicht war genau das ihr Fehler. Sie hätten aufmerksamer sein sollen. Sie hätten Dinge hinterfragen sollen. Und wenn der ein oder andere nicht so verschwiegen gewesen wäre und sein Wissen weitergegeben hätte…

Oh, glückliche Frauenwelt!

Ebenso gab es gute Freunde, die sich dann und wann trafen. So wie Harry, Ron und Hermione. Ihr Abschluss an der Zaubererschule war nun schon einige Jahre her und um sich nicht irgendwann aus den Augen zu verlieren, hatten sie an einem Abend im Monat einen festen Termin. Dann sprachen sie über vergangene Zeiten und über aktuelles Geschehen.

Und da ein Drittel dieser Gruppe es zu verhindern wusste, dass über Quidditch geredet wurde, kamen die beiden Männer in den Genuss einer Nachhilfestunde ganz anderer Art.

An diesem Abend hatten sie sich bei Harry getroffen. Ginny war übers Wochenende zu einem Fortbildungsseminar in Irland.

Harry hatte sich und Hermione gerade mit einem Glas Wein versorgt, als die Flammen im Kamin grün aufleuchteten und Ron Weasley der Feuerstelle entstieg. Er klopfte sich energisch die Russspuren von seiner Kleidung und ließ sich dann aufseufzend in den nächsten Sessel fallen, eindeutig missgestimmt.

„Schon wieder?", fragte Harry seinen Freund mitfühlend.

Der Rothaarige verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als hätte er soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Harry stand auf und ging zu einer Vitrine, hinter deren Tür sich Gläser und eine kleine Auswahl Flaschen befanden. „Ich denke, wir brauchen jetzt etwas Stärkeres. Ouzo?"

Ron nickte, wobei sein Blick immer noch in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein schien.

Zwei Gläser waren schnell großzügig gefühlt und fast ebenso schnell wieder gelehrt. Harry schenkte nach und fragte Hermione: „Du auch?"

Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf und nippte an ihrem Wein. Sie hatte das Geschehen gebannt verfolgt.

Harry setzte sich auf die Couch, die über Eck zu Rons Sessel stand und schenkte ein drittes Mal nach.

„Und vorhin ist sie dann verschwunden, um mit ihrem Weiberhaufen um die Häuser zu ziehen. Weißt du, was bei dem Gedanken daran in mir vorgeht?", jammerte der professionelle Quidditchspieler. Er schien die Anwesenheit Hermiones komplett vergessen zu haben.

Sie betrachtete ihren langjährigen Freund aus Schultagen. Er war groß gewachsen, hatte breite Schultern und eine sportliche Figur. Naja, rote Haare waren nicht unbedingt das, was sie bevorzugte und auch seine Augen erinnerten sehr an einen Dackel. Sie war ohnehin jemand, der eher auf den dunkleren Typ stand, da war dann auch blasse Haut kein Problem, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Du weißt ja, dass Ginny übers Wochenende weg ist. Und an diesem Seminar nehmen natürlich nicht nur Frauen teil. Wir können uns also die Hand reichen." Die Flasche Ouzo war bereits zur Hälfte gelehrt.

Zeit einzugreifen, dachte Hermione, außerdem wollte sie ihre Neugier befriedigen und endlich wissen, was gerade passierte. Sie räusperte sich. „Könnt ihr zwei mir vielleicht mal sagen, was hier los ist?"

„Oh, Hermione!", Ron schien überrascht. „Wir trinken Ouzo und was machst du so?"

Er leerte sein Glas. Harry tat es ihm und schenkte gleich darauf wieder ein.

„Und wieso hat jeder von euch bereits fünf…, ich berichtige, sechs Doppelte getrunken?"

„Das können wir dir nun wirklich nicht sagen", antwortete der junge Weasley und schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sodass die rote Mähne nur so flog.

„Erzähl es ihr doch", entgegnete Harry dagegen. „Sie wird es sowieso erfahren, oder glaubst du, die Frauen sprechen nicht darüber? Das ist Gesprächsthema Nr. 1, wenn sie unter sich sind."

Ron wurde kreidebleich. „Was?"

Hermione dagegen wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie hatte sich den Abend anders vorgestellt. Zumindest hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass sie den beiden zuschauen musste, wie sie sich betranken und dabei in Rätseln sprachen. „Was ist bei Frauen Gesprächsthema Nr. 1? Klärt mich auf, ich weiß es nämlich nicht."

„Sex!", antwortete Harry.

Ron entkam ein Laut der nahe an ein Winseln erinnerte. Er schnappte sich den Ouzo und füllte sein Glas.

„Er hat Lavender letztens in den Schlaf gevögelt!"

Der Rothaarige schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Danke, Harry! Ich dachte eigentlich, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen. Warum hängst du es nicht gleich im Ministerium ans Schwarze Brett?"

„Du hast was?" Hermione schaute Ron an, dabei musste sie sich von innen auf die Wange beißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Anstatt auf seine beste Freundin zu reagieren, fauchte der junge Weasley Harry an.

„Aber du bist hier der große Frauenbeglücker, was? Ich mag gar nicht darüber nachdenken, schließlich ist Ginny meine Schwester, aber in welchem Moment war das noch, als sie dir mitteilte, dass sie mit unserer Mutter neue Vorhänge für euer Schlafzimmer zaubern will?

„Sie ist zumindest nicht eingeschlafen", murmelte der Weltenretter kleinlaut.

„Und ich habe Lavender nicht in den Schlaf GEVÖGELT!"

„Nein, stimmt!", schoss Harry nun zurück. „Du hast sie in den Schlaf…" Er machte eine eindeutige Bewegung mit seiner Zunge, die er dazu weit hinausstreckte.

Der Ouzo zeigt eindeutig seine Wirkung, dachte Hermione. Unter Lachen brach es aus ihr heraus: „Du hast sie in den Schlaf geleckt?"

Sie lachte weiter und hielt sich den Bauch. „Und du hast Ginny…?"

Harry schien plötzlich wieder stocknüchtern. „Wir waren noch nicht beim eigentlichen Akt angekommen."

Diese Aussage machte es nicht gerade leichter, dass sie ihr Lachen unter Kontrolle bekam.

Ihre Freunde saßen gezwungen lässig in den Polstern und warteten darauf, dass sie sich wieder beruhigte.

Sie war heilfroh, dass sie damals bei Ron rechtzeitig die Notbremse gezogen hatte. So musste sie jetzt nicht das Los mit Lavender teilen. Oder mit Ginny! Die Freundin tat ihr allerdings leid. Es musste also wieder mal eine Nachhilfestunde her. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, mit ihrem Abschluss auf Hogwarts müsste sie den beiden – fast hätte sie sie gedanklich Hohlköpfe genannt, Severus färbte eindeutig auf sie ab – dies nicht mehr zuteil werden lassen.

„Ich glaube, ich muss euch da mal was erklären. Es gibt vier Kategorien bei Männern. Da gibt es den Typ, der es den Frauen gar nicht macht, den Wühler und den Pieker. Der erste erwartet, dass allein sein Adoniskörper ausreicht, um die Frau in Ekstase zu versetzen. Er möchte möglichst jede Nacht einen geblasen bekommen, lässt sie die ganze Arbeit machen und wenn er dann gekommen ist, dreht er sich um und schläft ein. Wenn Frau Glück hat schläft dieses Exemplar so tief, dass sie selbst Hand anlegen kann, ohne dass er es mitbekommt.

Dann gibt es den Wühler. Der Wühler benimmt sich dort unten wie ein Niffler auf Entzug, der gerade auf einer Insel mit einem Goldschatz ausgesetzt wurde. Er wühlt, als würde es sich um die letzten Goldgalleonen der ganzen Zaubererwelt handeln und will dafür auch noch Bestätigung. Etwa alle zwei Minuten fragt er, ob es auch gut so ist, dann stürzt er sich wieder in die Tiefen, als würde er das nächste Feld umgraben wollen."

Harry und Ron saßen zwischenzeitlich deutlich angespannt und konzentriert auf ihren Plätzen. Beide waren sie an den Rand ihres Sitzmöbels gerückt und lauschten Hermiones Worten.

Unfassbar, dachte sie, als ich ihnen damals die Verwendung von Drachenblut beibringen wollte, musste ich sie fast dazu prügeln, um mir endlich zuzuhören.

„Dann gibt es den Pieker", dozierte sie weiter. „Der Pieker denkt, er ist der Allergrößte gleich nach Merlin, denn er ist der einzige, der den Kitzler findet. Und dann geht es los, es wird drauf losgepiekt, wie auf einen wild gewordenen Klatscher. Männer! Der Kitzler ist ein kleines sensibles Knötchen, Grobmotorik ist hier völlig fehl am Platz.

Was denkt ihr Männer euch eigentlich? Das wir mit euch Exploding Kitzler spielen?

Ihr müsst auf die Signale achten, die die Frau euch sendet. Okay, das könnte etwas schwierig sein. Wenn die Frau euch mit dem Becken entgegenkommt, dann ist es gut." Hermione schaute die beiden an, ob sie es auch verstanden hatten. Ron und Harry schauten nur mit großen Augen zurück und nickten erwartungsvoll.

„Wenn die Frau ausweicht, also das Becken zurückzieht, ist es nicht gut."

Wieder nickten die Beiden.

„Na also!", sagte Hermione. „Viel Erfolg!"

Harry und Ron lehnten sich wieder entspannt in ihre Polster, ein wissendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Und die vierte Kategorie?", fiel es Ron wieder ein, und er und Harry schauten erwartungsvoll ihre Freundin an.

Diese lächelte geheimnisvoll, und ein Glanz schimmerte in ihren Augen.

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Das will ich besser gar nicht wissen, wie du und Snape…"

Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Hermione stand auf. „DAS hätte ich euch ohnehin nicht erzählt.

Es gibt Dinge die einfach mein…unsere Geheimnisse bleiben sollen." Sie nahm ihren Umhang und ging zum Kamin.

„Ich werde jetzt aufbrechen. Für heute ist es spät genug geworden."

„Hermione!", hielt Ron sie auf und sah sie flehend an. „Du wirst ihm doch nicht von dem heutigen Abend erzählen?"

„Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich euch nicht versprechen." Sie schaute noch einmal zurück, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Dann stieg sie in den Kamin und hörte noch das Aufstöhnen ihrer beiden Freunde.

ENDE

.

Wie immer würde ich mich über einen kleinen Kommentar von euch riesig freuen. °hugs°


End file.
